


Miss Pink's Newest Video

by Richy_the_transassbutt



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Oh god, Stephanie is a YouTuber, What Have I Done, Youtube!Au, lazytown - Freeform, the memes made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richy_the_transassbutt/pseuds/Richy_the_transassbutt
Summary: My friend and I were hanging out and one thing lead to another and THIS was created. We had some laughs making this. I hope you laugh as well.





	

"God dammit!" Robbie shouted at the screen, almost throwing his controller on the floor.

"Sorry," said Ziggy nervously, "I was aiming for Sportacus."

He heard a soft giggle from Stephanie which made him turn around to face her character. She was pointing a gun in his face and the next second, his screen showed the death replay.

"Come on! That's not fair!" He yelled. 

Stephanie replied with a chuckle, "It's only the fifteenth time, Zig."

"Stingy! You can't camp for the whole game." Sportacus stated as his character jumped from rooftop to rooftop. 

Ignoring the statement, Stingy, with his horrible aim, tried to shoot Sportacus. 

"The rules are _mine_ because _I_ made them up!" 

Pixel began, "All the rules are programmed so, you can't really make them up."

As he continued, Sportacus groaned but, quiet enough so, his friends couldn't hear it. Suddenly, his screen started to show his death replay and in bold letters, it said "WEARE#1 killed fruitsnacks0ntheg0"

"Finally, I got you Sportako-GOD DAMMIT!" screeched Robbie as Trixie shot him from afar.

"Bang. Headshot." Trixie said nonchalantly as she moved from her sniper position as the clock hit the last twenty seconds of the game.

Sportacus couldn't help himself. He started to laugh as he passed Stingy's camping place but, little did he know, he just stepped on Stingy's landmine. The mine blew up both of them and Sportacus fell off his yoga ball, accidently hitting the pause button.

Everyone's headphones were filled with the screaming of Sportacus and the "JESUS CHRIST ON A BREADSTICK" from Stingy. 

Stephanie began to laugh as the last second of the game passed. The scoreboard showed up on all their screens.

**MissPink - Kills: 21 Deaths: 1**  
 **TrixTheTrickster - Kills: 17 Deaths: 3**  
 **ThisGameIsMine - Kills: 16 Deaths: 5**  
 **fruitsnacks0ntheg0 - Kills: 14 Deaths: 4**  
thisgameisnotyours **\- Kills: 12 Deaths: 3**  
 **Ziggy - Kills: 10 Deaths: 4**  
 **WEARE#1 - Kills: 2 Deaths: 12**

"You got to be kidding me!" Robbie nearly cried as he saw his score. 

Stephanie said with a smug grin, "Practice makes perfect."

When Sportacus finally unpaused the game, he smiled softly at the screen. Yeah, he wasn't perfect but, he liked exercise more.

"That was fun," he said, "but, we should limit our play on this."

Everyone, except Robbie, who was sulking in the corner of his room, agreed and left the game.

Stephanie turned to her webcam and smiled.

"That's it for today. Hope you guys enjoyed it. See you next time. Miss Pink out!" She clicked end on the recording, leant back in her chair and began to edit the video.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Robbie narrowed his eyes as he stared at the thumbnail of Stephanie's (or according to YouTube, Miss Pink's) newest video.

He exited out of the app and went to his contacts to text her.

**Robbie: You posted the video.**  
 _Stephanie: Já_ vinur _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )_

He just rolled his eyes and thought about deleting her from his contact list.

**Author's Note:**

> SO here was that sin.  
> And here's what Stephanie said: já vinur = yes friend.


End file.
